1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser microscope.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-037831, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A known microscope in the related art is provided with an optical stimulation light path for guiding an optical stimulation laser beam and a separate observation light path for guiding an observation laser beam (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. HEI10-206742).
In this laser microscope, because optical stimulation is applied to a sectional plane in the specimen different from the observed sectional plane, it is possible to change the focal position of the optical stimulation laser beam in the specimen.
However, when the focal position of the optical stimulation laser beam is changed by moving a lens located in the light path, the center position of the lens shifts and the lens tilts due to errors in the driving system. In such an event, it is not possible to precisely apply the optical stimulation to a desired position because the optical axis of the laser beam misaligns, with the result that it is not possible to acquire the desired observation results.
In addition, when the spot diameter of the laser beam for performing optical stimulation is to be adjusted, there is some movement of the lens located in the path of the optical stimulation laser beam, and a similar problem also occurs in this case.